Listen to my songs!
Listen to my songs! is a gacha first released in June 2018 as a new special gacha. Its first edition was including a free gold key. This gacha has made a limited coming back in November 2019 , with a first spin free featured instead of a gold key. The present section is organised following the items already existing and no new such as items for the ladies side have been added to it. Note: an item is currently missing in this collection. It's called Diva of the darkness eyes and can only be acquired by buying the special pack featuring it. Is there a diva in you? (✯◡✯) The room Mint eyes.png|Savage diva eyes (mint ) Charm level 100 Silver eyes .png|Savage diva eyes (silver) Charm level 100 Yellow eyes (listen to my songs!).png|Savage diva eyes (yellow) Charm level 100 Rockin' diva mic standing (blue).png|Rockin' diva mic standing (blue) Charm level 70 Rockin' diva mic standing (white).png|Rockin' diva mic standing (white) Charm level 70 Savage diva booties (black) .png|Savage diva booties (black) Charm level 70 Savage diva booties (red).png|Savage diva booties (red) Charm level 70 Savage diva booties (purple).png|Savage diva booties (purple) Charm level 70 Winged toga sandals (gold).png|Winged toga sandals (gold) Charm level 70 Winged toga sandals (white).png|Winged toga sandals (silver) Charm level 70 Winged toga sandals (blue).png|Winged toga sandals (blue) Charm level 100 Starry diva lace up long boots (white).png|Starry diva lace up long boots (white) Charm level 70 Starry diva lace up long boots (blue).png|Starry diva lace up long boots (blue) Charm level 70 Savage diva look (black).png|Savage diva look (black) Charm level 100 Savage diva look (red).png|Savage diva look (red) Charm level 100 Savage diva look (purple).png|Savage diva look(purple) Charm level 100 Majestic fairy diva look (pastel).png|Majestic fairy diva look (pastel) Charm level 100 Majestic fairy diva look (calm).png|Majestic fairy diva look (Calm) Charm level 100 Majestic fairy diva look (primary).png|Majestic fairy diva look (primary) Charm level 100 Starry diva dress (blue).png|Starry diva dress (blue) Charm level 100 Starry diva dress (purple).png|Starry diva dress (purple) Charm level 100 Savage diva hair (blue).png|Savage diva hair (blue) Charm level 100 Savage diva hair (red).png|Savage diva hair (red) Charm level 100 Savage diva hair (silver).png|Savage diva hair (silver) Charm level 100 Savage diva hair in black .png|Savage diva hair (black) Charm level 100 Majestic diva hair (pink).png|Majestic diva hair (pink) Charm level 100 Majestic diva hair (blonde) .png|Majestic diva hair (blonde) Charm level 100 Majectic diva hair (aqua).png|Majestic diva hair (aqua) Charm level 100 Majestic diva hair (green).png|Majestic diva hair (green) Charm level 100 Starry diva hair (silver) .png|Starry diva hair (silver) Charm level 100 Starry diva hair (blue) .png|Starry diva hair (blue) Charm level 100 Starry diva hair (orange).png|Starry diva hair (orange) Charm level 100 Screenshot_2019-11-15-09-53-14.png|Special pack The red look , special rewards for frequent spinners Darkness Lace-up Long Boots.png|Diva of the Darkness Lace-up Long Boots - Charm level 70 Diva of the Darkness Mic Stand.png|Diva of the Darkness Mic Stand - Charm level 70 Diva of the Darkness Hair .png|Diva of the Darkness Hair - Charm level 100 Diva of the Darkness Dress .png|Diva of the Darkness Dress - Charm level 100 Amazing Diva Stage (Dim) - Background.png|Amazing Diva Stage (Dim ; background for the garden) - Charm level 100 main view.png|The darkest look Screenshot_2019-11-15-09-50-34.png|Order of the items to win in order to compose the darkest look The garden side LED Rimmed guitar (navy).png|LED Rimmed guitar (navy) - Charm level 70 LED Rimmed guitar (purple).png|LED Rimmed guitar (purple) - Charm level 70 LED Rimmed guitar (red).png|LED Rimmed guitar (the darkest) - Charm level 70 LED Rimmed guitar (green).png|LED Rimmed guitar (green) - Charm level 70 Greatest guitarist look (navy).png|Greatest guitarist look (navy) - Charm level 100 Greatest guitarist look (purple).png|Greatest guitarist look(purple) - Charm level 100 Greatest guitarist look (grey) .png|Darkest Greatest guitarist look - Charm level 100 Greatest guitarist look (green).png|Greatest guitarist look (green) - Charm level 100 Amazing diva stage (glitter ; background for the garden).png|Amazing diva stage (glitter ; background) Charm level 100 References *1st launch - Coming back *Captures are from the game Category:Special Dating Category:Events Category:Rank A